Love to be Fought
by star azura
Summary: "…578; 579; 580; 581; 582; 583…."/Bisa mencintai seseorang, rasanya luar biasa../Harapan mereka yang saling mencintai sederhana/bisa selalu bersama smpai alam baka/Ino yang terlahir sebagai anak haram keluarga Hyuuga/Neji terlahir sebagai abdi keluarga Hyuuga dengan tatto di dahi sebagai pengikat/tak ada limpahan kasih sayang dan cinta/tapi biarkan mereka meraih cinta../Love
1. Chapter 1

"…578; 579; 580; 581; 582; 583…." Seorang gadis berseragam SMU berjalan sambil menghitung langkahnya dari gerbang sekolah menuju rumahnya. Dia ingin tau berapa banyak langkah yang harus dia ambil untuk mencapai rumah.

"…4763. Sampai" akhirnya ketika ia sampai didepan gerbang sebuah kuil dipuncak bukit. Tapi langkah gadis muda itu tak berakhir sampai disana. Dia masih harus menaiki 70 anak tangga untuk benar-benar sampai di bangunan yang sudah dua minggu ini menjadi tempatnya pulang. "Apa aku ini gadis yang dibuang?" tanyanya ntah pada siapa. Mungkin pada angin yang akan mencarikan jawaban untuknya.

"Tadaima" teriaknya ketika membuka pintu masuk rumah, yang dibalas oleh kesunyian.

 **/**

 **.**

 **/**

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto - sensei**

 **^_^ Love to be Fought ^_^**

 **By : Star Azura**

 **Untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Asyiik menuang khayalan**

 **Warning : 2shoot, Semi-M and others**

 **DLDR**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **/**

 **.**

 **/**

'Kriiinngg….kriiiiingg..' suara telpon berdering nyaring meminta Ino untuk segera mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi" sapanya ceria.

 _"Kau sudah makan malam?"_ tanya suara bariton diseberang.

"Aku masih memasaknya,"jawab Ino,"Ah sial, sepertinya kareku tumpah" Ino meletakkan gagang telpon asal dan segera berlari menuju dapur untuk mematikan kompor. "Hmm.." Ino memperhatikan tetesan kuah kare yang tumpah dimeja kompor. "Sial!" umpatnya.

"Ya sudahlah," dengan begitu dia kembali melanggang menuju telpon yang terletak di dekat undakan pintu masuk."Jadi? Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Ino langsung.

Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang, _"Aku ada ditangga kuil"_ ujar pria di telpon.

"Wah benarkah? Kalau begitu masuklah" seru Ino dengan nada ceria namun tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa menunggu sang tamu mencapai pintu Ino kembali kedapur untuk mempersiapkan meja makan. Mau tak mau dia harus menyiapkan dua peralatan makan lantaran seseorang yang datang disaat jam makan malam. Sementara sang tamu langsung masuk tanpa basi-basi menyampaikan kalimat permisi dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hmm..sepertinya masih ada yang kurang?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri ketika memperhatikan meja makannya.

"Ah.." serunya ketika menyadari apa yang kurang. Dengan itu dia mencari-cari sesuatu dilaci meja dapur. Tanpa memperdulikan sepasang mata bulan yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti setiap pergerakan Ino dari pintu dapur.

"Ketemu" serunya ketika menemukan sebatang lilin yang sudah tak utuh lagi. Sudah pernah dibakar. Hanya tersisa sepanjang jari tengah. Ino membawanya bersama korek api dan cawan kecil tempat meletakkan lilin. Setelah semua benar-benar tertata dimeja, Ino mengibaskan tangannya,"Sempurna.." ucapnya dengan nada riang. Namun tetap tak ada ekspresi berarti diwajah ayunya.

"Ck.." Melihat hal itu, pria bermata bulan yang sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikannya berdecak kesal. Pria itu mulai berjalan kearah meja dan duduk menyantap hidangan yang telah tersaji. Ketika itu, Ino pun sudah duduk dan mulai menikmati tuan rumah, tak sepatah katapun Ino ucapkan untuk sekedar basa-basi menyambut tamunya. Begitu pula sang tamu yang dengan tak sopannya melakukan apapun tanpa merasa perlu meminta izin.

Keduanya hanya diam sambil terus memasukkan nasi dengan lauk kare ayam kedalam mulut mereka. Tanpa peduli dengan rasa kare tersebut yang sebenarnya sangat pedas.

"Sial. Kenapa kare ini pedas sekali?" umpat Ino sambil menyeka air mata yang tanpa disadarinya mengalir dipipinya yang kemerahan. Pria didepannya pun begitu, walaupun sedari tadi dia hanya diam saja. Namun matanya pun ternyata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah cukup!" bentak Ino sambil menghentakkan sendoknya. Dia bangkit dan langsung membereskan meja makannya. Tanpa bertanya apakah orang yang makan bersamanya telah selesai atau belum, Ino mengambil mangkuk nasinya begitu saja. Toh begitu pria itu tak mencegah Ino mengambil mangkuk nasinya, menyisahkan sendok yang menggantung ditangannya. Mata bulannya kembali memperhatikan Ino yang sibuk dengan piring kotor di wastafel. Mencucinya dengan kasar hingga air bahkan menyiprat dibajunya dan lantai dapur.

"Hhh.." sang pria menghela nafas, berjalan mendekati Ino dan terhenti dibelakangnya. Memperhatikan bahu Ino yang ringkih namun pria itu tau, ada beban tak kasat mata yang memberatkannya. Dan itu semua karena cintanya. Kalau saja cinta itu tak ada diantara mereka. Mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dia mulai menyibak rambut panjang Ino yang tergerai hingga memperlihatkan leher sang dara yang putih bersih. Mengecupnya dan menyesap aroma lembutnya membuat sang empunya membeku kaku.

"Kita pergi saja…" bisik sang pria,"Dari negara ini" lanjutnya. Ino segera berbalik menatap wajah pria yang sedari tadi tak dipedulikannya.

Lama Ino menatap wajah yang sebenarnya sangat dia rindukan itu. Mencoba menyelami mata teduh sang pria yang selama ini mampu menghanyutkannya. Dia serius!

"Tidak!" tolak Ino tegas."Kita tak boleh mempermalukan mereka, Neji-niisama" lanjut Ino.

Mata pria bernama Neji itu menyipit tak suka. Ada kebencian dan amarah yang tiba-tiba terpancar darinya."Apa kau benar-benar peduli pada mereka? Kau lupa apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, padaku dan pada..-" ia tercekat,"Anak kita?" lanjutnya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terkepal erat.

Mana mungkin Ino bisa melupakan rasa sakit itu. Saat ini dia nyaris gila akibat semua hal yang mereka lakukan padanya. Bahkan semua orang disekolah barunya takut mendekatinya karena dia lebih mirip mayat hidup sekarang. Lebih baik dia berhenti sekolah saja karena memang itulah yang harusnya terjadi.

"Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali membunuh mereka." jawab Ino.

"Lalu?" tanya Neji.

"Aku hanya tak bisa berhenti peduli pada Hinata-sama. Dan aku yakin kau juga peduli padanya, kan?" ujar Ino. "Kita tak boleh menyakitinya!"

Neji terdiam. Ino benar. Hinata tak salah apa-apa. Gadis itu tak tau apapun. Juga tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tapi benarkah dia tak bersalah sama sekali? Tidak. Hinata ikut bersalah. Semua terjadi karena dirinya."Aku membencinya!" ujar Neji.

"Neji-niisama?" Ino heran, tak seharusnya Neji mengatakan hal itu.

"Semua ini karena Hinata!" bentaknya. "Karena dia seorang wanita. Karena dia putri sulung pemimpin klan Hyuuga. Mereka ingin aku menikah dengannya agar dia bisa melahirkan penerus seorang Hyuuga!" teriaknya frustasi.

Ino terenyuh, tak pernah ia melihat Neji seperti ini. Neji memang bukan pria flamboyan yang bisa berkata manis, tapi dia juga bukan pria yang suka menyalahkan orang lain. Apalagi menyalahkan Hinata Hyuuga.

"Tidak. Hinata-sama juga korban keegoisan Ojii-sama dan gelar bangsawan Hyuuga." bela Ino.

"Ciih" Neji mendecih jijik, Ino mendongak melihat Neji yang menatapnya angkuh,"Kau gadis naif yang menyedihkan," Ino tersentak terkejut dan takut dengan kilatan amarah dimata Neji yang penuh penderitaan. Neji bahkan tak peduli dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja dipipinya. Ino memang terluka dengan semua perlakuan keluarga Hyuuga padanya. Tapi Ino tak pernah menyangka Neji akan hancur karena kejadian ini. Seluruh tubuh Neji bergetar menahan marah.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka untukmu dan anak kita" ujar Neji dengan suara dalam. Ino bahkan merinding dengan aura gelap yang menyelimuti mereka.

 _Tidak._

Ino menyentuh bahu Neji dengan sangat hati-hati.

 _Tidak akan aku biarkan._

Ino maju selangkah mendekati Neji.

 _Aku tak mau melihatnya._

Ino mulai mengusap air mata Neji, dengan sangat perlahan.

 _Tidak akan kubiarkan kau…hancur._

Ino menarik tubuh Neji dan memeluknya erat. Diusap-usapnya kepala Neji yang ia sandarkan di perpotongan lehernya.

"Kau berencana membawaku kemana?" tanya Ino.

 _Lebih baik melihat mereka dipermalukan daripada melihatmu hancur._

"Ayo kita pergi,"ajak Ino,"dan lupakan Hyuuga" Ino tersenyum, dia bisa merasakan sedikit demi sedikit Neji mulai tenang. Tak lagi gemetar.

 _Lihat! Aku selalu bisa membuatmu lebih baik._

"Kita ke Indonesia" setelah cukup lama Neji kembali bersuara. Sambil menciumi leher Ino. Kali ini Ino membiarkan dirinya hanyut."Aku dengar negara itu sangat ramah pada orang asing."

"Uhm..aku ikut kemanapun Neji-niisama pergi," Ino mengangguk meng-iyakan. Tangannya yang tadi mengusap kepala Neji, kini mulai meremas rambutnya menahan sensasi geli nafas Neji ditelinganya.

"Aku akan persiapkan semuanya. Kita akan pergi minggu ini" Neji menghujamkan pandangannya menatap aquamarin Ino. Dia ingin Ino tau kebulatan tekadnya dan memastikan tak ada kekhawatiran maupun penyesalan pada diri Ino. Dan Neji harus bersyukur karena yang ada dimata Ino saat ini hanya cinta, kepercayaan, dan…hasrat.

Neji tersenyum lega. Begitupun Ino.

Perlahan keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain.

Indra pengecap saling bertemu mencoba berbagi semua rasa rindu.

Ketika rongga dada mulai mengetuk, matapun membuka saling bertemu.

"Sebelum itu…," Neji mengecup singkat bibir Ino yang berkilauan basah karena saliva,"biarkan aku membawamu ke nirwana dunia" senyum Ino menjadi isyarat bersedia. Karena itu tanpa ragu Neji membawanya keluar dari dapur menuju tempat mereka akan memadu kasih untuk kesekian kali.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

"Neji-niisama?" panggilan seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Ino - bekas kamar Ino di kediaman Hyuuga- mengagetkan Neji yang sedang duduk memperhatikan sebuah pigura kecil yang didalamnya ada foto dua orang gadis belia.

"Hinata, ya?" tanpa bertanya pun sebenarnya Neji sudah tau. Dia sangat mengenal suara lembut itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Niisama? Kenapa kau tak menghidupkan lampu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Neji balas bertanya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata yang sudah setengah duduk bersimpuh disebelahnya, mencoba melihat apa yang Neji lihat. Hinata tersenyum melihat pigura itu. Tapi Neji bisa melihat senyum Hinata tertahan oleh rasa bersalah.

"Aku teringat pada Ino-chan. Karena itu aku kesini" jawab Hinata jujur.

"Oh.." gumam Neji.

"Apa kau juga merindukannya, Niisama?" tanya Hinata. Sebenarnya dia heran dengan keberadaan Neji di kamar Ino. Setahunya Neji tak pernah mau masuk kekamar seorang gadis bahkan kamarnya pun tidak. Apalagi kamar Ino, melewatinya saja Neji hampir tak pernah. Pasti ada hal yang begitu penting sampai Neji ada disini.

"Tidak juga," jawab Neji. Tentu saja, dia baru saja bertemu Ino, makan malam bersamanya dan menikmati hidangan penutup yang masih terasa disekujur tubuhnya. Neji menyeringai dalam kegelapan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini, Niisama?" tanya Hinata lagi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar penasaran. Apalagi melihat Neji begitu khidmat memperhatikan fotonya dan Ino.

"Aku mencari sesuatu," jawab Neji, meletakkan pigura itu kembali dan mulai sibuk membuka-buka laci meja belajar Ino.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya,"Apa itu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu? Aku tau hampir semua benda yang disimpan Ino dikamar ini" Hinata menawarkan bantuan.

Neji berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Hinata,"Kau sangat dekat dengannya, ya?" tanya Neji.

"Uhm..y..ya," Hinata tampak ragu menjawabnya. Neji menyadari itu."Aku sangat sedih saat Niisama pergi ke sekolah asrama di new york, ditambah lagi Niisama harus melanjutkan kuliah ke Rusia. Aku benar-benar kesepian," Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya,"Lalu suatu hari, Ojii-sama pulang membawa Ino-chan bersamanya. Dia gadis yang ceria, pemberani dan cerdas. Aku sangat menyukainya. Walaupun aku selalu merasa keluarga Hyuuga…" Hinata terdiam.

"Kenapa dengan keluarga Hyuuga?" tanya Neji. Ia ingin Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ah..bukan apa-apa," Hinata menolak, tentu saja Neji sudah menduganya. Inilah Hinata. Antara tak berdaya dan menutup mata.

"Niisama tau? Ino-chan seperti Niisama. Saat aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, Ino-chan ada untuk mengajariku. Dia seperti guruku. Tapi kadang Ino-chan begitu kekanakan, dia tidak bisa bangun pagi jadi aku selalu datang kekamar ini untuk membangunkannya." Hinata berhenti sejenak, alisnya tampak turun,"Ino-chan satu-satunya sahabatku, dia selalu ada untuk mendukungku, dia membuatku memiliki banyak teman disekolah, Ino-chan selalu punya cara untuk menghiburku. Ino-chan juga sering melin..-" Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya didada. Jantungnya berdesir hebat ketika menceritakannya."..dungiku" Urat leher Hinata menegang ketika mengingatnya.

"Hn. Apa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama untuknya?" tanya Neji. Matanya memicing. Hinata tak bergeming.

"Kejadian tiga bulan lalu, kau mengetahuinya, kan?" tanya Neji lagi.

Hinata menegang. Dia teringat teriakan dan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Ino.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

 _Flash back…_

 _"Gadis tidak tau diri!"_

 _Plaaakk.._

 _Hisoka Hyuuga yang tak lain adalah kakek Hinata menampar Ino hingga dia tersungkur dilantai. Bukan tamparan pertama yang didapat Ino hari itu, karena sebelumnya dia sudah mendapatkannya dari Hiashi, pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga. Wajah Ino pun sudah memar disana sini. Tapi Ino terlalu keras kepala, dia tak mau menyebutkan siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya._

 _"Gugurkan bayi itu!" perintah Hisoka Hyuuga, melirik salah seorang pelayan kepercayaannya. Layaknya perintah tak kasat mata dua orang pria langsung memegang lengan Ino._

 _"Ojii-sama!" Ino berteriak dan meronta,"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" Ino menendang-nendangkan kakinya dan terus berteriak. Tak lama seorang wanita masuk membawa sebuah nampan berisi botol dan gelas. Ia menuangkan air berwarna hijau kekuningan kedalam gelas. Dan berusaha meminumkannya kepada Ino._

 _"Apa yang coba kau berikan padaku?" jerit Ino menolak meminum cairan yang dia sama sekali tak tau apa itu._

 _"Keluarga Hyuuga pernah membuat kesalahan besar dengan membiarkan Himeka Hyuuga melahirkan anak haramnya," kata wanita itu lembut. Tapi begitu menusuk hati Ino. Dia menyebut-nyebut nama ibu yang bahkan tak pernah Ino lihat sosoknya."Dan keluarga Hyuuga tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama" lalu dia pun memaksa Ino meminum ramuan yang dibawanya. Dan bagaimanapun Ino menolaknya, sedikit banyak ramuan itu masuk juga ketenggorokannya._

 _Beberapa menit seteleh itu, Ino berteriak-teriak kesakitan dibagian bawah perutnya dan mengalami pendarahan hebat hingga ia mengalami keguguran._

 _Flash back end…_

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

"Uhm.." Hinata mengangguk. Dia memang ada disana, mendengar semuanya dari ruang sebelah."Nii-sama, a..aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membela Ino. Karena…" Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "I..Ino-chan memang sa..salah karena telah mempermalukan keluarga Hyuuga" itu kesimpulan Hinata yang membuatnya merasa tak bisa membela Ino.

Neji membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Hinata. Awalnya dia sangat ingin menampar Hinata, tapi mati-matian Neji menahannya karena dia tak boleh membuat keributan atau rencananya akan berantakan, akhirnya dia hanya menempelkan telapak tangannya dipipi Hinata, menggerakkan Ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Sudahlah," ujar Neji. Dia menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Mengusap-usap kepalanya,"Kau benar. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau hanya seorang gadis polos yang masih begitu suci."

"Aku sungguh menyesal, Niisama" ungkap Hinata.

"Bagus kalau kau menyesal. Kau juga harus minta maaf pada Ino dan lakukan sesuatu untuknya," Hinata mengangguk.

"Akan kulakukan apapun agar Ino-chan mau memaafkanku" ujar Hinata.

"Kau gadis yang baik," puji Neji."Jadi, apa kau tau siapa pria yang menghamili Ino, Hinata?" tanya Neji. Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak bisa menebaknya. Dia punya banyak teman pria," jawab Hinata.

"Oh..Dia terdengar seperti wanita murahan," seru Neji.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Nii-sama," sangkal Hinata.

"Yah..dan akulah pria itu" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya,"Aku yang menghamili Ino" Hinata melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Bo..bohong!" sangkal Hinata keras. Dia bahkan tanpa sdar mendorong Neji.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong?" ujar Neji santai. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Ino mencintaiku," jeda sejenak. Neji melihat reaksi Hinata, dia tau Hinata pasti terkejut."Dan aku juga sangat mencintainya"

Hinata terduduk lemas. Hinata tak ingin percaya, tapi Neji memang tak pernah bercanda. Dia selalu serius dengan tiap ucapannya. Semua benar-benar tak terduga bagi Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua saling mencintai, melihat mereka saling menyapa saja tak pernah. Dimata Hinata, mereka berdua bahkan tampak bermusuhan. Sejak kepulangan Neji 2 tahun lalu, yang Hinata lihat Neji tak menyukai Ino. Sikap bebas Ino dan aturan yang selalu dilanggarnya selalu membuat Neji kesal. Begitupula Ino, dia bahkan sering mengejek dan mengumpat Neji dari belakang.

"Ba..bagaimana mungkin?"

"Itu benar. Aku bahkan tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Dua tahun lalu, saat dia menjemputku di Bandara."

Hinata menutup kedua telinganya.

 _Sejak pertama bertemu? Dan aku baru tau?_

 _Apa semua harapanku hanya semu?_

 _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan pada mimpiku untuk bersamamu?_

"Nii-sama, kumohon" lirih Hinata.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Ino," tegas Neji. Kali ini Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Dia mulai terisak. Mau tak mau Neji merasa bersalah juga. Dia ikut duduk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Hinata!" Neji bersimpuh dan menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Hinata."Kumohon! Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi bersama Ino!"

"Nii-sama," Hinata tak menyangka. Neji pria arogan dengan harga diri begitu tinggi. Bersujud padanya karena cinta.

"Kau terlahir dengan segala kehormatan yang kaubawa sebagai heiress keluarga Hyuuga. Sedangkan Ino terlahir sebagai anak haram dari Himeka Hyuuga. Nasib membawanya kedunia sebagai aib keluarga Hyuuga yang selamanya dipandang hina. Dan aku terlahir sebagai bunkee yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Abdi keluargamu. Mereka bahkan mengukir tanda kutukan didahiku," jelas Neji. "Tapi, apakah kami tak berhak berusaha untuk bahagia?" tanya Neji lirih.

"Sudah cukup, Nii-sama, Kumohon" pinta Hinata."Jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini"

 _Tak peduli didepan semua orang, tapi didepanmu aku tak ingin terlihat buruk._

 _Aku tak tau Takdir ataukah aku yang membuatmu terpuruk?_

"Hanya ini yang kuminta darimu Hinata. Dan hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuat Ino bahagia!" Jelas Neji masih dengan posisi memohon.

"Apa yang Niisama katakan?" Hinata menggigit erat bibirnya hingga sudutnya berdarah.

"Hinata. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Karena aku hanya akan menghancurkanmu." Neji mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata,"Jadi kumohon biarkan aku dan Ino pergi. Biarkan kami mengejar kebahagian kami sendiri!" Neji kembali membungkukkan kepalanya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng dengan air mata yang terus mengalir,"Niisama. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Tidakkah kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu? Aku selalu menunggumu!" tanya Hinata dengan suara gemetar karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat dikerongkongannya.

"Aku tau" jawab Neji, "Dan cintamu itu sungguh menyiksaku" aku Neji.

Benar. Sejak kecil dia tau Hinata sangat mencintainya. Hinata selalu ingin ada didekatnya. Karena itu keluarga Hyuuga memberi tugas kepada Neji yang merupakan keturunan Bunkee, mengabdikan hidupnya untuk Hinata. Sebagai pengingat bagi Neji akan tugasnya, mereka mentato dahi Neji dengan tanda abdi yang mengikat Neji. Mengikat Neji untuk selalu mematuhi apapun perintah Hinata. Mengikat Neji untuk melakukan apapun untuk menjaga kehormatan Hinata. Bahkan mengikat Neji hingga ia tidak berhak mencintai seseorang dan meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Jangan katakan itu Niisama" mohon Hinata Lirih. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu padaku kan, ne..Niisama?"

"Ak-" Hinata tidak tahan hingga dia langsung berlari keluar begitu Neji hendak menyuarakan kembali isi hatinya.

Hinata belum mampu mencerna semuanya sekaligus. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Hinata berpikir dia harus sembunyi dulu sampai badai yang datang tiba-tiba ini menghilang dan langit kembali cerah. Yah..Hinata yakin langit akan kembali cerah karena seminggu lagi dia akan menikah.

Neji mengeratkan tangannya. Dia telah menyakiti Hinata. Gadis yang tulus mencintainya sejak kecil. Tapi Neji tetap berpikir hal ini yang terbaik. Karena kalaupun dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menikahi Hinata maka dia hanya akan mengancurkan gadis itu. Sekarang meski kebencian terhadap gadis itu telah merasuk kedalam hatinya, Neji tetap berusaha untuk tak menyimpan dendam padanya. Biarlah jarak dan waktu menghapus rasa benci ini. Lagipula prioritas utama Neji sekarang adalah melindungi Ino dan mengejar kebahagiannya sendiri.

Neji berdiri dan melirik pada benda yang sejak sebelum Hinata datang tengah dicarinya. Paspor Ino. Dengan itu Neji berharap dirinya dan Ino bisa segera menjauh dari takdir buruk yang mereka miliki sejak lahir. Membangun semuanya dari awal di Indonesia.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." lirih Neji lalu dia beranjak dari tempat itu untuk kembali kekamarnya dan mengambil barang-barang yang telah disusunnya kedalam koper. Ditengah pekatnya malam, dia melajukan mobilnya kembali ke kuil untuk menjemput Ino dan berharap bisa terbang secepatnya ke Indonesia.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Hinata berharap semua pembicaraannya dengan neji tadi malam hanya mimpi buruk. Tidak mungkin Neji adalah pria yang menghamili Ino. Dia bukan pria yang akan melakukan kesalahan sebesar itu. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu sebelum pernikahan. Hinata sangat yakin itu. Bukankah Neji bahkan tak pernah menyentuhnya yang notabene adalah tunangannya sendiri selain hanya bergandengan tangan atau mengelus kepalanya. Neji bahkan tak pernah berani menciumnya dibibir. Seingat Hinata, hanya sekali Neji pernah menciumnya itupun dikening saja bukan di bibir. Lalu bagaimana Neji bisa membuat Ino hamil. Sedangkan ngobrol berdua saja mereka tak pernah?

"Niisaaaaann! Hiks..hikss…" Hinata menjerit pilu tertahan. Dia masih cukup waras untuk menahan suaranya dengan bantal dikamar Neji yang sudah kosong. Neji sudah mengemasi isi lemari dan barang-barang berharganya. Bukti kalau apa yang dikatakan Neji tadi malam bukanlah mimpi.

Hinata mati-matian meredam isakannya agar tak mengundang tanya seisi mansion. Namun hal itu sepertinya hanya menambah sakit dan sesak didadanya. Rasanya Hinata seperti berputar-putar sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh lemah diatas tempat tidur Neji yang didudukinya. Matanya terasa berat dan gelap.

Saat Hinata membuka matanya kembali. Dia bisa melihat ayah, ibu, kakek, paman dan para pelayan berdiri mengelilinginya dengan wajah khawatir dan penasaran yang kentara.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Neji?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang didengarnya dari ibunya. Tentu saja. Lemari Neji yang kosong cukup bagi otak jenius keluarga Hyuuga untuk membuat kesimpulan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres disini.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Aku pun tak mengerti!_

 _Apa yang terjadi antara Ino dan Neji?_

 _Aku sungguh tak mengetahui!_

 _Ini bukan mimpi._

 _Tapi Misteri tersembunyi._

 _Neji-niisama…Benarkah kau tak kan kembali?_

 _Pernikahan kita sebentar lagi._

Hinata hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

….Bersambung….

* * *

 **Cinta..**

 **Kata yang tak terdefenisi oleh kata-kata..**

 **Punya ribuan makna dan berjuta warna dengan rasa yang berbeda..**

 **Bisa mencintai seseorang, rasanya luar biasa..**

 **Walaupun terkadang cinta menoreh luka..**

 **By : Star Azura**


	2. Chapter 2

Selama perjalanan menuju Indonesia, sejak dari bandara tadi Ino tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya mengikuti kemana Neji menuntunnya. Dia telah menyerahkan hidupnya pada Neji. Dia yakin Neji telah memikirkan semuanya dan pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Ino. Neji sudah berjanji dan Ino meyakini. Tapi rasa bersalah tetap menyelimuti hatinya setelah mendengar cerita Neji malam tadi. Ino tau sejak awal dia telah bersalah pada Hinata. Ino sudah tau betapa besar cinta Hinata pada Neji.

 _Tapi saat sang pria bilang cinta,_

 _Si gadis terlalu bahagia,_

 _dan dengan egois menerimanya,_

 _Tanpa peduli ada yang terluka._

 **/**

 **.**

 **/**

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto - sensei**

 **^_^ Love to be Fought ^_^**

 **By : Star Azura**

 **Untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Asyiik menuang khayalan**

 **Warning : 2shoot, Semi-M and others**

 **DLDR**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **/**

 **.**

 **/**

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku." pinta Neji lembut, selembut genggaman tangannya. Dengan mata sayunya Ino menolehkan kepalanya menatap Neji, lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya lelah dibahu Neji. Ino merasa tak perlu menjawabnya, karena sedikitpun tak ada keraguan dihatinya terhadap Neji.

"Di Indonesia, untuk sementara kita akan tinggal dirumah sahabat lamaku. Namanya Shikamaru. Dia diplomat dikedutaan Jepang yang ada di kota bernama Medan. Dan dia akan membantu kita mengurus semuanya disana. Jadi jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun, Hm!" ujar Neji. Dia hanya ingin mengusir keheningan diantara mereka. Jadi menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang tempat tinggal baru mereka pada Ino, rasanya tidak ada salahnya. Walaupun Ino hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saja, Neji sudah cukup puas. Dia tidak ingin memaksa Ino untuk segera kembali menjadi dirinya yang ceria. Biarlah waktu yang menghapus kesedihannya.

"Shikamaru bilang, kota tempat tinggalnya sekarang cukup ramah dan menyenangkan untuk ditinggali. Walaupun kau harus siap-siap dengan musim panas setiap hari. Tapi orang-orang disana punya rasa empati yang besar pada orang lain. Mereka sangat suka tolong menolong, tanpa melihat siapa dirimu. Disana kau ju-"

"Neji-niisama!" potong Ino. Neji menaikan alisnya tersenyum tipis pada Ino. Suara pertama Ino yang didengar Neji hari ini.

"Hn?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sangat suka bicara?" tanya Ino.

Neji mengerjab dua kali, lalu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Ino,"Sejak kau menjadi sangat pendiam, sayangku" jawab Neji membuat Ino langsung menolehkan kepalanya penuh menghadap Neji.

"Apa?" tanya Neji.

"Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Ino memastikan pendengarannya. Kalau tidak salah tadi Neji mengatakan…

"Sayangku!" jawab Neji tanpa ragu.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya, "Hei.. Siapa kau?" tanya Ino. Rasanya dia tak mengenali Neji.

Neji paham pertanyaan itu, karena itu dia menarik kepala Ino dan mengecup pucuknya khidmad."Ini aku! Neji yang kau cintai dan akan selalu mencintaimu" Ino tidak mengerti, Neji berubah. Tapi entah mengapa relung hatinya menjadi hangat sekali. Hingga dia mulai menangis.

"Ino. Bantu aku memulai kehidupanku yang baru. Bantu aku untuk lepas dari semua beban yang mengikatku dikeluarga Hyuuga. Aku ingin bebas mengejar kebahagianku yang ada padamu." Neji menciumi tangan Ino penuh kasih.

"Arigatou. Neji-niisama" balas Ino. Dia bahagia, sungguh bahagia Neji ada bersamanya dan menyelamatkannya. Kalau tidak selamanya dia hanya akan menjadi anak haram keluarga Hyuuga. Soal Hinata. Sekejab saja, dia pasti akan kembali bahagia. Ada banyak orang yang menawarkan cinta untuknya. Akhirnya, Ino bisa tersenyum lega.

Tak lama kemudian. Mereka mendarat dan menginjakkan kaki di Indonesia tepat di Bandara International Kuala Namu. Begitu keluar dari pintu kedatangan, Neji bisa melihat sahabat lamanya malas-malasan memegang selembar kertas karton dengan tulisan berwarna-warni yang Neji belum terlalu paham maksudnya. Tapi sudah pasti itu bukan tulisannya, sahabatnya itu tak sekreativ itu apalagi pasti itu merepotkan.

"Yo. Hisashiburi!" sapa Shikamaru. Neji membalasnya dengan meninju pelan dada Shikamaru.

"Hisashiburi. Genki?" balas Neji.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Shikamaru merentangkan tangannya untuk menunjukkan keadaan fisiknya yang sehat. Tapi Neji malah merangkulnya hangat. Shikamaru mengerutkan kening. "Apa aku salah mengenali orang?" tanya Shikamaru. Seingatnya Neji bukan orang yang akan merindukan orang lain sampai-sampai akan memeluknya seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin berterimaksih padamu!" jawab Neji,"Terimakasih telah membantuku!" ujar Neji tulus.

"Hei..yang kulakukan baru sekedar menjemputmu di bandara." Shikamaru menepuk punggung Neji dua kali dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Agak risih karena orang-orang mulai melirik mereka. Dia melirik Ino yang berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakang Neji. "Jadi? Apakah kau sang Golden Shark?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya,"Golden Shark?" tanya Ino heran.

Shikamaru melirik Neji. Lalu Neji menarik Ino agar berdiri disampingnya." Kenalkan! Dia Ino Yamanaka. Calon Istriku"

"Eh?" Ino langsung menoleh mendengar cara Neji memperkenalkannya.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat alisnya. Neji benar-benar berusaha menjadi diri yang baru rupanya."Shikamaru Nara. Yoroshiku!" Ino membungkukkan sedikit badannya."Hei..tak perlu melakukan hal itu disini" larang Shikamaru. Tentu saja. Mereka sedang tak di Jepang, dan orang-orang di Indonesia tak memberi hormat dengan cara seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Kupikir kita sebaiknya segera pergi dari sini." ajak Shikamaru yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh pasangan itu dan mengikuti Shikamaru menuju tempat parkir yang kemudian membawa mereka berdua kerumahnya di daerah Setia Budi dengan Fortuner hitamnya.

Setibanya dirumah, mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita hamil berwajah oriental yang merupakan istri Shikamaru. Namanya TenTen. Dia merupakan warga negara Indonesia keturunan Tionghoa yang biasa dipanggil Titin oleh warga setempat.

"Konnichiwa!" sapanya ramah dengan bahasa jepang yang dihapalnya.

"Konnichiwa!" balas Ino.

Tenten melirik Shikamaru, selanjutnya dia tak tau harus mengucapkan apa pada tamunya. Dan Shikamaru paham.

"Masuklah!" ajak Shikamaru mengajak mereka masuk. "Istriku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang. Sehari-hari kami menggunakan bahasa Indonesia atau Inggris" ujar Shikamaru menginfokan. "Kau bisa bahasa inggris?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino. Kalau Neji Shikamaru tak ragu lagi. Pria itu bahkan sudah menguasai empat bahasa asing, selain bahasa jepang sendiri.

Ino menggeleng,"Aku tidak terlalu terampil berbahasa inggris. Maaf."Jawab Ino.

"Seharusnya kau belajar dengan rajin disekolah!" Celetuk Neji. Membuat Ino menggembungkan pipinya manis sekali.

"Hn. Sepertinya kau harus mengikuti kelas kursus bahasa. Kalau tidak akan sulit bagimu beradaptasi." Ino mengangguk patuh.

Tidak lama Tenten datang membawakan air minum dan kue. Sebelum menunjukkan kamar mereka masing-masing. Syukurnya rumah Shikamaru cukup besar sehingga tidak akan ada yang tidur diluar. Yah walaupun di jepang mereka sudah sering tidur bersama, tapi Shikamaru tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal itu ditempatnya. Lagipula mereka di Indonesia sekarang, di negeri yang masih sangat menjunjung tinggi norma agama. Kalau warga sekitar sampai mengetahui mereka tidur bersama sebelum menikah, bisa-bisa Shikamaru diusir dari tempat tinggalnya.

Dan malam pertama Neji dan Ino di Indonesia hanya dihabiskan dengan berbagai pembicaraan dengan Shikamaru dan istrinya seputar kehidupan di Indonesia khususnya di kota Medan. Sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru mengajak istrinya kekamar karena dia merasa udara mulai tak bersahabat bagi wanita hamil. Neji pun meminta Ino untuk kekamarnya dan beristirahat hingga tinggallah dia seorang di teras belakang. Merenungi kehidupan yang telah dia lalui selama ini, memikirkan langkah yang akan dia ambil selanjutnya. Sembari menikmati angin malam di kota Medan yang cukup hangat baginya.

"Kumohon. Biarkan aku dan Ino meraih kebahagiaan," Ujar Neji pada bulan sabit yang tampak jelas di langit kota Medan.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Begitu pagi menjelang Neji langsung mengutarakan langkah awal yang akan diambilnya untuk memulai kehidupan barunya pada Shikamaru dan semua yang ada di meja makan saat itu,"Aku akan menikahi Ino" kata Neji lantang. Shikamaru tidak banyak komentar, dia hanya tersenyum menghargai keputusan bijak yang diambil sahabatnya.

"Shikamaru. Aku mohon bantuanmu lagi untuk mempersiapkan segalanya,"pinta Neji tulus. Dia perlu bantuan Shikamaru untuk mengurus segala administrasi untuk melegalkan hubungannya dengan Ino dalam sebuah pernikahan. Soal resepsi, sepertinya Neji tidak perlu memusingkannya. Toh, tidak ada yang dia kenal di negara ini kecuali Shikamaru dan istrinya.

"Serahkan padaku" jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku juga butuh rumah dan pekerjaan" ujar Neji lagi. Yah, tidak mungkin Neji akan terus tinggal bersama Shikamaru dan istrinya. Secepat mungkin setelah pernikahan Neji akan tinggal dirumahnya sendiri. Lagipula saat ini dia punya cukup banyak uang untuk membeli sebuah rumah sederhana tapi nyaman seperti milik Shikamaru. Tapi walau begitu, Neji ingin segera mungkin mendapat pekerjaan yang layak agar dia bisa memantabkan langkahnya.

"Seperti yang kuharapkan dari seorang Neji," Shikamaru bermaksud menyindir sahabatnya yang selalu serius pada setiap rencananya.

"Terimakasih" Neji melirik Ino yang memasang wajah terkejut, tapi toh Neji juga tak merasa perlu untuk menanyakan kesediaan Ino menikah dengannya. Karena Neji tau Ino sudah sepenuhnya menyerahkan segalanya pada dirinya. Ino percaya dan bergantung padanya, itulah yang membuat Neji bahagia.

"Congratulation for you, I'll prepare a simply party to celebrate it," ujar Tenten sembari mengacungkan jempolnya. Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah istrinya yang menggemaskan.

Setelah sarapan pagi, Shikamaru mengajak Neji pergi. Ada banyak hal yang harus dia dan Neji urus. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik bagi Neji dan Ino untuk memapankan kehidupannya. Shikamaru membawa Neji untuk mengurus administrasi tinggal, ke catatan sipil untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan, menemui beberapa koleganya yang sekiranya bisa membantu Neji mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Soal rumah, Shikamaru menawarkan Neji untuk tinggal disekitaran komplek tempat tinggalnya dan Neji setuju karena disana akan ada Tenten yang dengan senang hati akan membantu Ino.

"Syukurlah kau membawa semua berkas pentingmu dan Ino. Kalau begini kau bisa menikah dengan Ino minggu depan. Soal pekerjaan, aku yakin mereka akan mempertimbangkan kemampuan dan pengalamanmu" saat ini Shikamaru dan Neji sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hn. Kuharap semua akan berjalan lancar" Neji mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil. Bicara pernikahan mengingatkannya pada pernikahannya dan Hinata yang harusnya terjadi beberapa hari lagi. Rasa bersalah menyusup kehatinya. Apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi dikediaman Hyuuga dan bagaimana Hinata menghadapi hal itu sendirian? Mungkin saat ini Neji harus membenarkan kata-kata Sasuke, teman seprofesinya dulu 'Akan selalu ada orang yang menderita untuk setiap kebahagiaan yang kita raih'.

"Shikamaru, bisa kau membawaku kesuatu tempat?" tanya Neji.

"Hari ini aku adalah pelayanmu, tuan!" jawab Shikamaru bercanda.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Saat Shikamaru dan Neji pulang, rumah sudah gelap. Sepertinya Tenten dan Ino sudah tidur. Neji melirik arlojinya.

"Pantas saja, ternyata sudah pukul 11 malam" ujar Neji pada Shikamaru yang sedang membuka pintu.

"Sejak Tenten hamil aku memintanya tidur paling lama pukul 10 malam."

"Familyman" sindir Neji. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Pintu rumah tebuka dan mereka masuk dengan tenang. Tak mau membuat suara yang akan menganggu para wanita dikamar mereka.

"Kau mau minum dulu?" Shikamaru menawarkan.

Neji menggegeleng,"Aku mau melihat Ino kekamarnya lalu langsung tidur"

"Kheh.. Dasar Overprotektif" ejek Shikamaru. Neji tersenyum miring menanggapinya.

"Ah..Neji!" panggil Shikamaru. Neji menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya,"Kau tidak boleh tidur dikamar Ino! Ingat itu!" seru Shikamaru. Neji langsung memalingkan kepalanya dan berjalan santai kekamar Ino tanpa perlu menanggapi peringatan Shikamaru. "Hhhh…Ini Indonesia, bung!" ujar Shikamaru dengan logat bicara khas Medan. Setelah itu dia sendiri beranjak untuk menemui istri tercintanya.

Neji membuka kamar Ino yang tak dikunci tanpa perlu meminta izin. Kamarnya sudah gelap, hanya penerangan remang-remang lampu tidur yang menjadi sumber cahaya. Ino sendiri sebenarnya belum tidur, Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menetralisir degupan jantungnya yang berdetak khawatir. Tak jauh beda dengan Neji, dia pun memikirkan keadaan Hinata di Jepang. Ntah bagaimana dia akan menghadapi keluarga besar Hyuuga dan para tamu undangan yang pasti akan sangat terkejut dengan ketiadaan mempelai pria di upacara pernikahannya.

"Ino?" panggil Neji. Dia mengusap lembut kepala Ino,"Jangan khawatir! Semua akan baik-baik saja. Hinata pasti bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula keluarga Hyuuga tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya." bisik Neji. Dia tau Ino belum tidur dan pasti gadisnya itu sedang mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ada yang berbeda dari Neji ketika pria itu mencium keningnya karena itu Ino membuka matanya,"Neji..-niisama?" keterkejutan jelas tampak diwajah Ino. Untuk sesaat dia bahkan merasa tak mengenali pria didepannya. Neji tersenyum, paham kenapa Ino terkejut.

"Kau suka dengan penampilan baruku?" tanya Neji.

Ino belum bersuara, dia mengusap lembut pipi Neji,"Untuk sesaat aku hampir tak mengenalimu" jawab Ino jujur. Hanya dengan memangkas rambut panjangnya menjadi model fringe caesar benar-benar mengubah penampilan Neji. "Kau selalu berhasil membuatku terpesona, anata" Neji menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan panggilan Ino.

"Dan kau selalu berhasil meluluhkan hatiku" Neji mulai menurunkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Ino.

 _'Hmph..'_ Ino menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan menghalangi bibir Neji menyentuh miliknya. "Shikamaru-san akan memarahi kita" ujar Ino menjawab pandangan bertanya Neji.

"Dia tidak melihat kita"

"Aku sudah janji pada Tenten-san untuk menahan diri."

"Oh.." Neji paham dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Istri Shikamaru itu juga pasti sudah menyampaikan berbagai wejangan tentang norma-norma yang harus dijunjung tinggi di negara ini. Tapi..

"Kau berjanji dengan bahasa apa?" tanya Neji heran, bukannya kedua wanita ini tak mengerti bahasa satu sama lain? Tenten tak bisa bahasa Jepang dan selain bahasa Jepang Ino tak bisa.

"Kami pakai aplikasi penerjemah bahasa" jawab Ino paham dengan pertanyaan Neji. Ino ikut mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"Merepotkan sekali!" keluh Neji

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kau harus segera belajar bahasa setempat, aku akan mendaftarkanmu ketempat kursus setelah pernikahan kita minggu depan" Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Bukan karena Neji akan mendaftarkannya ketempat kursus tapi karena kata-kata 'pernikahan minggu depan' yang diucapkan Neji dengan entengnya.

"Minggu depan?" tanya Ino.

"Hn. Shikamaru benar-benar membuat semuanya menjadi mudah. Kota ini juga sangat bersahabat" kata Neji.

"Kecuali cuacanya. Aku hampir meleleh saat menemani Tenten-san berbelanja tadi siang"

"Hahaha" mereka tertawa bersama. Hanya sesaat kemudian Ino menerjang memeluk Neji erat. Ketika tertawa Ino merasa bersalah. Dadanya kembali bergemuruh, Neji tau itu.

Neji membalas pelukan Ino, mengusap punggungnya yang gemetar,"Aku yakin Hinata pasti akan memaafkan kita kalau dia tau kita bahagia."

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan ini padanya..hiks? Sejak awal aku tau dia sangat mencintai Niisama, tapi aku tetap ingin memilikimu? Hiks..hiks.. Aku ingin bersamamu!" isak Ino. Dia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri yang begitu egois. Pelukan Ino semakin erat seiiring sesak didadanya.

"Kau tidak merebutku, Ino! Aku yang jatuh cinta padamu!" tegas Neji. "Jadi tolong berhentilah merasa bersalah. Aku ingin kita bahagia, tinggalkan semua kesedihan kita di Jepang. Ya.." pinta Neji lembut. Dia menyesap leher Ino untuk menenangkan wanitanya juga dirinya.

Ino mengangguk,"Aku mencintaimu, Niisama"

"Aku juga" Neji melepas pelukan Ino perlahan dan mengecup bibirnya singkat,"Aku harus kembali kekamarku sekarang juga atau aku akan melanggar perintah Shikamaru" Neji mengusap lengan Ino,"Tidurlah. Dan jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Kau, Aku dan Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah!" kata Neji sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat tidur Ino dan melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya sendiri.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Sementara itu di Jepang tepatnya dikediamanan Hyuuga semua orang terdiam dengan apa yang baru disampaikan oleh Hinata, "Neji-niisama adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Ino waktu itu. Dia jatuh cinta pada Ino dan ingin bersamanya. Karena itu dia tidak akan datang kepernikahan besok." kata Hinata dihadapan semua anggota keluarga saat mereka menanyakan ada apa sebenarnya antara dia dan Neji setelah Hinata pulih dari sakitnya sejak ia pingsan beberapa hari lalu dikamar Neji. Pernyataan Hinata tersebut sontak membuat mereka terkejut dan marah. Walaupun saat menemukan Hinata pingsan dikamar Neji yang sudah kosong mereka sudah curiga ada sesuatu yang aneh. Bahkan Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata langsung menyuruh orangnya untuk mencari Neji yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka Neji adalah pria yang menghamili Ino. Selama ini Neji benar-benar mematuhi segala peraturan dan perintah keluarga Hyuuga. Dia juga tumbuh menjadi pria yang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai tradisional dan harga diri keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kurang ajar, tidak tau diri! Berani sekali dua manusia terkutuk itu menghina keluarga Hyuuga seperti ini!?" Geram Hisoka Hyuuga, kakek Hinata sekaligus orang tertua dikeluarga Hyuuga.

"Sejak kapan kau tau tentang hubungan mereka?" tanya Hiashi.

"Malam sebelum dia pergi. Neji-niisama menceritakan semuanya dengan penuh kesedihan dan…penderitaan dimatanya" jawab Hinata dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Temukan mereka dan bawa mereka kehadapanku!" perintah Hisoka Hyuuga dengan nada dingin diselimuti amarah.

"Ojii-sama!" panggil Hinata,"Aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan mereka" Hinata menggigit bibirnya setelah mengungkapkan keputusannya dengan tegar, semua mata memandang geram pada Hinata. Sebagai seorang Heiress keluarga Hyuuga bagaimana Hinata bisa membiarkan begitu saja penghinaan yang dilakukan padanya.

"Neji-niisama benar. Jika dia tetap memutuskan menikah denganku dan aku mengetahui fakta kalau dia mencintai Ino bahkan…" Hinata menekan rahangnya hingga lehernya menegang tak mampu mengatakan kalau mereka bahkan hampir memiliki bayi,"…Aku pasti akan lebih hancur dari ini! Hiks..hiks.." Hinata tak mampu menahan isakannya, ibunya yang melihat kondisi Hinata memeluknya sambil mengusap kepala putrinya,"Aku akan jatuh terpuruk dan tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi! Hiks..hiks.. Ibuuu aku sangat mencintai Niisama" isakannya mulai menjadi raungan yang memilukan. "Aku sudah memimpikan masa depan bersamanya, hiks…hikss… aku ingin melahirkan anak-anaknya, hiks.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ibuuu..hiks..bagaimana aku bisa bertahan. Niisama..hiks.." kali ini Hinata ingin menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya. Sedangkan semua orang diruangan itu benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tangisan Hinata, mereka semua sangat menyayangi Hinata sehingga tentu saja mereka sangat murka dengan perbuatan Neji dan Ino.

Hinata tak pernah menyangka dia akan mengalami kejadian pahit seperti ini. Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat dia cintai sejak kecil dan dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Selama ini semua terasa sangat manis dan indah baginya. Semua orang mencintainya. Semua orang menyayanginya. Sejak kecil dia selalu hidup dalam limpahan kasih sayang, tak pernah kekurangan apapun. Neji dan Ino juga selalu memanjakannya. Tak terbesit sedikitpun mereka akan mengkhianatinya seperti ini.

 _"Kau terlahir dengan segala kehormatan yang kaubawa sebagai heiress keluarga Hyuuga. Sedangkan Ino terlahir sebagai anak haram dari Himeka Hyuuga. Nasib membawanya kedunia sebagai aib keluarga Hyuuga yang selamanya dipandang hina. Dan aku terlahir sebagai bunkee yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Abdi keluargamu. Mereka bahkan mengukir tanda kutukan didahiku,"_ tiba-tiba Hinata teringat kata-kata Neji malam itu. Saat ini dia baru memikirkan mungkinkah sebenarnya kehidupan mereka berdua sangat sulit, tapi tetap harus memanjakannya dan menghormatinya.

 _"Tapi, apakah kami tak berhak berusaha untuk bahagia?"_ pertanyaan Neji saat itu menyadarkan Hinata bahwa mungkin selama ini dia begitu egois. Dia tidak pernah tau dan tidak pernah benar-benar bertanya apakah mereka bahagia atau tidak. Tangisan Hinata mereda mengingat hal itu.

Hinata memeluk ibunya erat, baru terpikir olehnya kalau keluarga inti Hyuuga memang tidak menghormati mereka, dia ingat saat Ino pertama kali datang mereka memandang Ino dengan benci, Ino tidak mendapat fasilitas apapun dari keluarga Hyuuga selain biaya sekolah dan tempat tinggal di paviliun mansion bukan dibangunan utama, dan belum hilang dikepala Hinata saat Ino menjerit kesakitan ketika dia dipaksa meminum ramuan untuk menggugurkan kandugannya. Keluarga Hyuuga tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik, Hinata merasakan itu tapi dia mengabaikannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menyalahkan mereka?" lirih Hinata menyesali dirinya yang selama ini tidak peka dengan penderitaan Ino karena gadis itu selalu tampak ceria dan bahagia. Dirinya bahkan menikmati setiap perhatian Neji padanya tanpa tau kalau pria itu begitu tersiksa dengan tato yang tersemat didahinya sebagai tanda kesetiaan untuk mengabdi pada keluarga inti Hyuuga. Dia juga baru menyadari kalau selama ini Neji tak pernah melakukan apapun diluar perintah keluarganya, Hinata tak pernah melihat Neji melakukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan keinginan kakek atau ayahnya. Dia hampir tak memiliki keinginan sendiri.

"Maafkan aku!" pinta Hinata pada seluruh orang diruangan yang masih terlihat geram,"maaf telah membuat kalian semua khawatir karena keegoisanku. Aku sangat berterimakasih kalian semua sangat menyayangiku. Aku bersyukur. Karena itu aku tidak ingin menjadi sangat serakah. Jadi kumohon, biarkan mereka berdua bahagia" Hinata merasa hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya dan membalas kasih sayang Neji dan Ino padanya selama ini. Dengan membiarkan mereka memperjuangkan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Tapi-" ayah Hinata hendak bicara namun segera dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Kumohon ayah. Hanya dengan merelakannya aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku" Hinata menatap ayahnya tegas dengan tekad untuk bangkit. Hisoka Hyuuga memberi isyarat anggukan kepala pada Hiashi sehingga Hiashi hanya bisa menerima keputusan putrinya.

"Kami semua menyayangimu, sayang" kata ibu Hinata.

"Aku tau, ibu" Hinata yang lelah akhirnya kembali terlelap dengan dada yang terasa lega karena telah mengeluarkan semua kekecewaannya dan karena dia telah memutuskan untuk merelakan semuanya. Seperti Neji dan Ino, Hinata yakin dia pun harus berusaha terlebih dahulu agar mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejatinya.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Pernikahan Neji dan ino dilalukan dicatatan sipil oleh seorang hakim dan beberapa orang saksi. Lalu Shikamaru mendaftarkannya kecatatan warga negara Jepang di kedutaan sebagai formalisasi melegalkan pernikahan mereka ke Jepang. Sementara itu resepsi kecil-kecilan disiapkan oleh Tenten dirumahnya dengan mengundang keluarga Tenten, warga sekitar dan beberapa orang Jepang teman Shikamaru.

Bukan pesta meriah yang diwarnai hura-hura. Bahkan Tenten dan Shikamaru tak membenarkan adanya alkohol di pesta itu. Ditambah Shikamaru memastikan tidak ada daging babi dalam menu.

"Penduduk dilingkungan sini tidak mengkonsumsi alkohol dan babi," alasan Shikamaru ketika Neji menanyakan dua benda yang tak pernah absen dipesta yang biasa mereka lakukan di Jepang. Lagipula Neji cukup terkesan dengan nilai-nilai kekeluargaan yang ada dimasyarakat ini. Mereka semua datang membantu untuk menyiapkan tempat dan memasak hidangan ketika Tenten memberitahu bahwa dia akan mengadakan perayaan pernikahan kerabatnya.

Selesai acara, ketika semua tamu dan orang yang membantu beres-beres pulang. Neji dan Ino mengucapkan terimakasih dengan formal pada Shikamaru dan istrinya. Mereka berdua bersimpuh dan menundukkan kepala mereka dalam,"Arigato Gozaishimasu" ucap keduanya serempak.

"Ehhh…" Tenten salah tingkah dengan tindakan mereka berdua. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat orang bersimpuh dihadapannya. Dia pernah sekali melihat hal ini, ketika Shikamaru melamarnya. Hingga dia tak pernah bisa menolaknya. Lagipula Tenten memang tak ingin menolaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka!" komentar Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih dengan benar. Terimakasih telah menyarankanku untuk pergi membawa Ino ketempat ini, terimakasih telah menerima kami disini, terimakasih telah mengurus segalanya dan mempersiapkan pesta ini untuk kami" kata Neji dengan suara tegas.

"Mendokusai! Baiklah sekarang bangunlah. Dan ambil hadiah dari kami" Shikamaru menyodorkan hadiah yang disiapkan Tenten. Tiket pesawat dan paket tour ke Yogyakarta. "Sebelum kalian berjuang untuk hidup di negara ini. Pergilah bersenang-senang dan nikmati bulan madu kalian."

"Yogyakarta?" tanya Neji.

"Itu ada dipulau yang berbeda dengan Medan. Tapi aku pastikan tempat itu sangat cocok untuk kalian"

"Thank you" Ino memeluk Tenten.

"Happy Honeymoon" balas Tenten.

Dan keesokan harinya mereka berangkat ke Yogyakarta bersama rombongan wisatawan lainnya.

 _Dikota seribu candi mereka akan memadu kasih setelah disatukan dengan ikatan yang suci._

 _Harapan mereka sederhana._

 _Bisa menjaga cinta tetap membara sampai hari tua._

 _Mereka mungkin terlahir dalam ketidakberuntungan untuk mendapat cinta berlimpah._

 _Tapi mereka hidup untuk berusaha membangun cinta yang megah._

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Ino tampak begitu salah tingkah ketika Neji baru dari kamar mandi di kamar hotel mereka hanya dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Dia sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang sudah tersisir rapi didepan cermin meja rias. Ketika Neji berjalan mendekatinya dan aroma sabun yang menguar segar sampai kehidungnya, entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup tak menentu, perutnya bahkan serasa digelitik ribuan kupu-kupu. Ino mengalihkan pandangan malunya dari tubuh atletis Neji bak perawan suci.

Neji menaikkan alisnya heran, ini bukan pertama kali mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan hubungan seks. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji. Ino mengangguk tapi tetap tak mau melihat Neji. "Apa yang menarik disana?" tanya Neji ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tatapan mata Ino yang menuju tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak sabar mau berbaring disana ya?" bisik Neji mesra menggoda. Sial. Ino baru menyadari arah pandanganya hingga membuat Neji berkesempatan merayunya.

"Nii-sama!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Nii-sama" pinta Neji yang kini mulai menginvasi area sekitar leher Ino.

"Lalu?"

"Panggil aku, Danna-sama" bisik Neji tepat ditelinga Ino hingga membuat wanita itu tanpa sadar meremas lengan Neji.

"Da..da..danna-sama"

'Hup…' Neji mengangkat Ino ala bridal style begitu Ino menyebutkan panggilan baru untuknya. Ino memekik tertahan. Neji meletakkan Ino dengan sangat hati-hati keatas ranjang lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dengan menaikkan salah satu kakinya membelah paha mulus Ino hingga ia bisa merasakan denyutan seirama detak jantung istrinya dibawah sana. Ino memejamkan matanya saat Neji mengambil alih bibir ranumnya, menikmati tiap sentuhan Neji dititik-titik sensitif yang sudah dihapal pria itu dengan sangat baik.

"Rasanya be..benar-benar berbeda" susah payah Ino berbicara tanpa mengeluarkan desahan.

"Berbeda?" tanya Neji tak mengerti.

Ino menggantungkan tangannya di leher Neji,"Saat kita melakukan dosa dan ketika Tuhan telah merestui"

Neji menghentikan gerakannya untuk memandang intens kekasih yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, masing-masing dari mereka menyadari hilangnya kekhawatiran dimata mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang harus disembunyikan, tidak ada lagi yang mereka takutkan. Ino menarik kepala Neji dan membenamkannya didadanya. Agar pria itu melanjutkan apapun yang terhenti walupun Ino tau…

Masih ada rasa bersalah yang tersembunyi disana. Dimata dan dihati mereka.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Neji untuk memapankan karirnya. Kecerdasan, keterampilan dan pengalaman yang dimilikinya serta pendidikan yang mumpuni membuatnya dengan mudah mendapat tawaran kerja disebuah hotel berbintang lima yang dimiliki oleh pengusaha asal Jepang. Tentu saja tidak lepas dari peran Shikamaru yang telah mengenalkannya pada orang-orang yang tepat.

Setelah membeli rumah yang masih terletak di area komplek perumahan yang sama dengan Shikamaru, dia segera pindah bersama Ino. Walaupun rumah itu belum memiliki perabotan yang lengkap tapi Neji merasa nyaman tinggal didalamnya. Suasana lingkungan tempat tinggalnya juga sangat ramah, dirinya dan Ino yang baru mulai belajar bahasa setempat tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka. Lagi-lagi Shikamaru benar-benar memilihkan tempat yang tepat untuknya.

"Tadaima!" seru Neji ketika memasuki rumah. Meski tinggal di Indonesia, ada hal-hal yang akan tetap terjaga dalam keseharian mereka.

"Okaerinasai, Danna-sama!" Neji selalu dibuat tersenyum dengan sambutan hangat Ino, apalagi wajah Ino begitu berseri menyambut kepulangannya hari ini. Neji menaikkan alisnya, pasti ada hal menyenangkan yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi Neji tidak berniat bertanya, dia hanya perlu menunggu sampai Ino menceritakannya dengan semangat seperti biasa. Ino mengambil alih tas dan jas dari tangan Neji. Membawanya kekamar, meletakkan tasnya di meja dan menggantung jasnya.

"Danna-sama!" tiba-tiba Ino melompat memeluk leher Neji yang sedang melepas dasinya. Dengan sigap Neji menahan tubuh Ino dan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak limbung karena terjangan Ino.

"Kumohon berhentilah melompat seperti itu, Ino! Atau jantungku yang akan melompat keluar!" seru Neji khawatir dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Danna-sama, kau tidak tau betapa bahagianya aku hari ini. Aku mendapat email istimewa." jelas Ino.

"Email?" tanya Neji. Alisnya berkerut heran, bagaimana sebuah email bisa membuat Ino sebahagia ini. Sampai-sampai ia melompat tanpa memperhatikan kondisinya.

"Hiks..hiks.." Ino mulai terisak didada Neji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji khawatir mendapati istrinya tiba-tiba menangis. Dia melepas pelukan Ino, memandangnya khawatir.

"Aku sangat bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia" seru Ino. Dia bilang sangat bahagia tapi tangisannya semakin keras. Neji memeluk dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Tenanglah dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi? Email apa? Dari siapa?" tanya Neji.

"Hinata-sama. Hiks.. Hinata-sama mengirim email padaku. Hiks.." Neji membelalakkan matanya. Setelah hampir setahun mereka mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan nama itu demi meraih kebahagiaan. Tiba-tiba gadis itu muncul kembali.

"Apa yang dia tulis?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Hinata-sama menulis kalau dia sangat marah dan kecewa dengan apa yang kita lakukan padanya. Dia begitu terpuruk bahkan depresi kehilangan dirimu" Ino menundukkan kepalanya. "Sangat sulit baginya untuk bangkit kembali melanjutkan hidupnya tanpamu. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa akulah yang membuatmu meninggalkannya" Ino menggigit bibirnya, dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Neji dan berjalan kearah jendela kaca besar dikamarnya. Memandang bintang-bintang yang menghubungkannya dengan orang-orang yang dia rindukan.

Neji tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia tidak layak berkomentar karena kenyataannya Hinata memang terluka karenanya. Suasana hening sesaat sampai Ino melanjutkan ceritanya,"Hinata-sama bilang, jiwanya hampir mati karena cintanya dicabut secara paksa. Kalau saja Namikaze-san tidak datang dan menanam kembali cinta yang baru dalam hatinya" Ino tersenyum pada bulan purnama dilangit. Ada rasa syukur yang mengalir hangat direlung hatinya.

"Namikaze-san?" tanya Neji.

"Putra dari Minato Namikaze, Gubernur Tokyo saat ini" jawab Ino. "Hinata-sama bilang, hatinya saat ini penuh dengan bunga-bunga cinta yang ditanam oleh Namikaze-san sampai-sampai hampir meledak" Ino terkekeh geli mengingat kalimat yang digunakan Hinata untuk menggambarkan rasa kasmarannya,"Selama ini dia tidak pernah tau ternyata rasanya sebahagia itu ketika dicintai dengan tulus oleh seseorang. Ketika orang tersebut dengan sangat sabar menumbuhkan dan merawat rasa cinta yang ia tanam. Membuatmu tak bisa menolak untuk membuatnya berbunga sangat indah" Ino menoleh pada Neji yang hanya diam saja dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Hal yang tak pernah dia rasakan saat bunga cintamu yang ada dihatinya. Saat itulah dia tau, itu karena bunga itu tumbuh tanpa sengaja." Ino mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kelangit malam,"Kau cemburu?" tanya Ino.

"Ah.." Neji tersentak karena pertanyaan Ino. Neji akui hatinya berdesir mengetahui tak ada sedikitpun lagi tempat baginya dihati Hinata. Bagaimanapun Neji pernah sangat menyayangi Hinata, melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Hinata. Sebelum sumpah dan tanda kutukan didahinya yang tak bisa hilang sampai sekarang dibuat.

Neji berjalan mendekati Ino, melingkarkan lengannya memeluk tubuh Ino dari belakang. Meletakkan tangan besarnya diperut Ino yang tak lagi langsing. "Mana sempat aku merasa cemburu dengan bunga ditaman orang lain sedangkan tamanku sendiri begitu penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang indah berwarna-warni, bahkan…sebentar lagi akan berbuah" dia mengecup puncak kepala Ino dengan sayang, mengusap perut Ino yang semakin membuncit.

"Ahh…" serentak mereka berdua terkejut lalu saling berpandangan.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja, dia didalam perutku" jawab Ino.

Mereka berdua memandang titik yang sama, tempat dimana tangan besar Neji masih bertengger dan merasakan gerakan halus dari dalam sana. Sepertinya bayi mereka merasakan betapa bahagianya kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Saat mengetahui orang yang mereka sayangi telah mendapat kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dan telah memaafkan mereka. Tidak ada lagi rasa bersalah dan ganjalan dihati. Sekarang Neji dan Ino benar-benar bisa berjalan tanpa beban menuju kebahagiaan mereka. Walaupun mereka tau hidup tidaklah semudah negeri dongeng yang berakhir Happily ever after. Tapi dengan kekuatan tekad dan cinta yang mereka miliki, mereka yakin pasti bisa melewati rintangan apapun yang menunggu dihadapan mereka.

 _Harapan mereka yang saling mencintai sederhana._

 _Selalu bersama bahkan sampai melewati alam baka._

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

^-TAMAT-^

* * *

 **TERIMAKASIH**

 **Telah berkenan membaca sampai akhir**

 **Dalam setiap kebahagiaan yang kita rasakan, selalu ada orang yang mungkin menderita**

 **Terkadang kitalah yang menjadi orang yang terluka itu**

 **Tapi setiap orang pasti akan meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri**

 **Suatu hari nanti…**

 **By : Star Azura**


End file.
